


臣民，仆人，娼妓及其他

by StsFish



Series: 冰尘光中文翻译 [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot, Sexual Fantasy, Teasing
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-08-28 14:43:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16725381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StsFish/pseuds/StsFish
Summary: 托尼·斯塔克决定给他口交，因为口交可以给人时间思考。  (可以插入系列或作为独立的 PWP。)





	臣民，仆人，娼妓及其他

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Subject, Servant, Whore, [Other]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/427594) by [hannahrhen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahrhen/pseuds/hannahrhen). 



> 翻译校对：159

托尼·斯塔克决定给他口交，因为口交可以给人时间 _思考_ 。  
  
他完全忘记了时间，但是基于他膝盖的疼痛，他想他起码在床边的地板上跪了十五分钟了。他用舌头舔舐洛基的阴茎，脸贴着他的蛋蛋，用牙尖碾磨过他的大腿内侧十五分钟，只为了给他些足以和打瞌睡的愉悦形成对比的兴奋。  
  
现在托尼自己的原始欲望正在减弱，他自己的坚挺……好吧，并没有完全软化，但是……“松懈”，他发现自己正在看着另一个男性，那个神，坐在床上，高高在上。  
  
洛基——洛基危险的思想——几乎完全没料到过他身下出现的场景。他斜靠在床垫边缘，光滑的表面让他有着完全滑下去的危险。他的双腿支撑着另一个跪在他身下的男人，他向后弓起身子，一只胳膊用肘部在身后支撑，肩膀收紧，手指抓紧了羽绒被。托尼的胳膊环紧了他的大腿，洛基的膝盖在托尼的胳膊下绷紧。  
  
托尼的动作毫不动摇，不屈不挠。  
  
除了托尼那可敬的舌头和惩罚般的牙齿，洛基的另一只手是他们之间唯一活跃的联系。洛基的右手手指插在托尼的发间轻抚着，又在后背绷成弓时用力抓紧了他的头发。托尼持续刺激着洛基两个睾丸之间的空隙上方，并且趁机观察着神的表情。洛基…… _完全地_ 放空了，闭着的眼皮后眼睛并没有动，面无表情，嘴微微放松，但是，以托尼的观察，一个微笑，一个隐秘的微笑出现在他的嘴角。过了一会儿，笑容稍扩大了一点，他的眼睛仍闭着，微微扬起一边眉毛。  
  
托尼嗤地取笑着洛基的耻毛。“那么，”他开始说，“在你扭曲的大脑想象的剧本里，我是什么呢？”  
  
洛基没有立即回答，但是扬起了另一边眉毛，眉头轻微地锁紧。  
  
托尼轻轻地舔了舔他的阴茎。“当我跪在你的脚边，吮吸你的鸡巴时，你幻想着什么？那个强大而不朽的大脑幻想着什么？”一个充满思考意味的停顿，“我猜……你，坐在王座上……我，一个衣衫褴褛的恐慌的臣民，来向他的国王献上尊敬？”  
  
一个含糊的声音——可能带着一点愉悦——从上方传来。洛基终于倾斜着低下头，睁开了他的眼睛。一缕黑发从他的肩上垂下，弯曲着绕上他的脖颈。他盯着托尼看了一会儿，在托尼抽出一只本来缠在他腿上的手，握住了他的阴茎的茎身时，他粗鲁地咽了咽口水。托尼的唇包裹住了顶端，温柔地吸吮，但他的目光从未从洛基身上移开过。  
  
洛基呼出一口气。 "你凭什么认为我绝对在想 _你_?"  
  
他声音中带着惯常的轻蔑，但是在托尼听来，依然是不可信的。他轻声笑着，然后轻轻亲吻洛基阴茎的顶端，完全没有放松手上的动作。“现在，我是你 _唯一_ 能想到的。”他握着阴茎的手开始上下撸动，“所以，告诉我，我是什么。我也可以想象那样的画面。你知道，你，在王位上，一条腿就架在权力的象征上，一群未经人事的男孩和女孩就围绕在你的脚边，取悦你。而你很持久，因为一整天你都要接受一个又一个臣民用他们的舌，他们的口，向您献上敬意……”最后几个词是在短促的喘息间吐出的，因为那副场景真是见鬼的出人意料的火辣。  
  
“不，不是臣民。”洛基终于开口，声音有点颤抖。  
  
“嗯……”托尼一边把重心转移到膝盖一边回应。他又一次吞下了洛基的阴茎，他的手现在自由了，顺着洛基的背向下滑，抓住了洛基的臀肉，把他向前推到更危险的床的边缘，洛基收回了抓着托尼头发的手，更用力地抓紧了被子。随着“啵”的一声，托尼吐出洛基的阴茎，炙热的气息呼在洛基的欲望上。“那么，仆人？奴隶？我的工作是不是吸你的老二，让你爽翻天？”他用鼻尖蹭了蹭柱身下面，亲吻着上面显露的青筋，“谁正看着我们——谁正看着你，看着另一个男人正对着你的阴茎表达热爱？是整个王国？是那些你憎恨的混蛋？还是那些在大厅里的，被迫看着我为你献上的表演的人？”又是一个吻，“看着我舔舐吮吸你，而你依然高高在上，遥不可及？看着你最终在我的喉咙中高潮？”  
  
“斯塔克！”洛基用一声近乎咆哮的呻吟叫着他的名字。洛基有力的双腿蹬在地上向后推，维持他坐在床上的姿势，头又一次向后扬起，长长的黑发随之被向后甩去。  
  
“上帝啊！”托尼说，“我也要射了。”  
  
他向下伸出一只手，握紧了他自己的勃起，欲望喷涌而出，随之而来的是不满足。他近乎窒息地靠着洛基的左边大腿呻吟了一声，然后又额外在上面咬了一口，加深之前他取悦洛基时留下的一系列印记。  
  
“也许——”他轻轻地继续说，“也许我是你的男妓，你付钱雇佣我，让我满足你一切堕落的幻想——用我的舌头戳进你的后穴，让我用双手和膝盖支撑着自己，而你猛烈地操我到让我下不了床，把我铐在你的床上，这样你就可以随心所欲地使用——操！”又一阵剧烈的颤栗传过他的阴茎，安抚了他急切的欲望，但他仍然需要尽快做点什么满足自己。  
  
“你不会……”斯塔克叹息着，终于握住了他自己，抚慰着。他又开始了，随着他那强烈的欲望又一次觉醒，语句破碎在他的喘息里。“你不必付钱给我——你也不必非要把我锁在床上。你知道……你知道我会做任何你想要的事——无论是什么。我会做任何……你想要的事。”一抬头发现洛基正盯着他看，托尼决定开辟一条新路线。他站起来，把洛基从他那充满欲望的幻想中惊醒，很高兴地看到绿色的眼睛睁大了。“往后点。”他命令道，轻轻地推了一下神的胸膛。看着洛基在床上快速退后，却一直用炙热的目光认真地锁定着他，托尼邪恶地笑了。  
  
“尽管你描绘的画面是……引人入胜的，”洛基靠在枕头上承认，“那不是——那不是我想象的，托尼·斯塔克。”  
  
“那么，如果你没有想象我崇拜你、取悦你——向你屈服的画面，那你又在想些什么呢？“他又一次压在洛基的大腿之间，这一次他把他的重量放在另一条腿上，覆在洛基身上。  
  
“这样！”洛基终于开了口，“ _就是这样_ ，托尼。”  
  
“什么？你想我操你？因为这就是我要做的事——把你操到神魂颠倒。”他伸手把床头柜的抽屉“砰”地拉开，摸索着那里面唯一一个瓶子。  
  
洛基抬起他的膝盖。“是的！”他弓起背，然后握住自己的欲望。“不！ _不_ 。你……你 _这样做_ ，做你想做的。 让……我们两个舒服。你不是我的男妓，不是我的奴隶。你是……你是……"他沉默了，紧紧抓住托尼的手臂。  
  
托尼的准备工作做到一半就停止了，他的手指被洛基的后穴紧紧咬住。他们互相盯着对方。  
  
“哦，上帝啊。”他说。  
  
“就这样做。”洛基嘶嘶地说。  
  
托尼抽出了他的手，随着一个粗暴的推进，他们的身体终于紧紧相连了。  
  
直到后来，在那场使他们的讨论陷入沉默的充满技巧的性爱结束后，托尼剩下的两个脑细胞终于摩擦了足够久来回到刚才的话题。“那么，”他开始了，享受地看着洛基因为接下来的话而畏缩，“不是你的臣民，不是你的奴隶——某种你所成为的独裁世界的超级恶棍。”  
  
“哦，我仍然计划奴役人类，如果它能恢复你对我的信任，斯塔克。”洛基向他保证，因托尼的惊喜而高兴的笑声停顿，“只是……不是你，托尼——只有你是被豁免的。其他人都可以跪在我脚下。其他那些可怜的凡人可以随心所欲地为我口交。同时——如果你愿意的话。”  
  
托尼假装认真考虑这个提议。“嗯，我不知道我对此有什么感觉。很显然，我会已经在你身下，自愿地做这件事了。我可能不想参与竞争。”  
  
“嗯。”洛基同意了。  
  
“所以——如果我没有……”他不知道这是否是一个明智的行动，但托尼·斯塔克并不是一个能够接受只把话说一半的人。从来不是。“如果我不是……这些身份中的任何一个，那我到底是什么？”  
  
“当然是一个极其令人恼火的人。”  
  
“啊，这就对了。我自找的。”他沉默了。  
  
过了一会儿，洛基的声音低微地传来:“你是——”停顿了一下，“你是我的奴隶……只有当你没有掌控我的时候。你是我的仆人，只有当你不——”洛基犹豫了一下，那些单词抵挡了他的银舌的召唤。  
  
“是的，”托尼说，帮他摆脱了困境。他用一只手遮住眼睛。“ _操_ 。”  
  
“是的。”洛基附和着同意了。


End file.
